White Christmas Miracle
by RavenBlackRoses
Summary: Yes or No? When Kurt gets a surprise visitor, and a even more surprising question arises, how will he answer when his head is pulling him in one direction, and his heart another? Or, is the answer a lot more simpler than he thinks? Klaine. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**New fanfiction! I know, I know. I already have some that I haven't updated in a while but, sometimes, you just can't help it!**

**This is my second Klaine story which is based on the Ice-skating spoiler and a very imaginative Twitter friend! Go follow Tararetondo7 for more Klaine-ness! **

**None of this is official in any way! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kurt, Blaine, or any other Glee character mentioned! They belong to Glee, Fox, and RIB.**

* * *

"Dad... Please, please be careful." Kurt whined.

"C'mon, bud. I'll be fine." Burt replied with a small chuckle, "Quit being such a worry-wart and get on the ice."

Kurt frowned and shook his head. As the chilly, winter New York air breeze blew past, he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Dad... Are you ever gonna explain why you wanted to come here?"

Burt smiled and skated, abet gracefully, over to his son, who was still on platform, "Can't a man want to go ice-skating with his son?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Really? Okay, what news do you- Wait! Is Carole pregnant?! If she is, why didn't you say something sooner-"

But put a hand up, silencing his son with a chuckle, "Nope. Not that."

Kurt pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, much resembling a pouting toddler, "Fine then. I'll just sit down and drink some hot chocolate, while you go and have the chance of falling and scraping up your clothes." With a huff, he turned around and went to the concessions.

Burt watched him, and just shook his head. He turned and looked around the rink until he saw exactly who he was looking for. With a nod, he carefully stepped onto the platform, found a table to sit at, and began unlacing his skates.

"Done already?" Kurt asked with a small smile, "I'd at least think you would've wanted to circle the ring once." He sat down next to him, and offered his hot chocolate.

Burt shook his head, "I'm coming back. I just wanted to run to the bathroom real quick and splash hot water on my face." He stood up, "Stay here and watch the skates." Burt turned and walked away, a small smirk on his face.

Kurt sighed as he saw his father weave his way through the crowd. _So, he drags me out of my cozy apartment and heating into chilly air that I _know _is gonna harm my skin. He's lucky I love him._

Kurt picked up the extra skates and looked at them in disgust. _Might as well put these horrible things on, _Kurt's train of thought was interrupted by a _beep._

He pulled out his phone and just blinked at the message.

**Any thoughts to offer? (;**

**-Paul**

Kurt groaned and just put his head in his hands. _Why can't he just give me a few minutes of peace?_

Just as he picked his head up and was about to respond, the announcer came on, _"Okay ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the couple skate! Grab your loved ones and get on the ice!" _

Kurt signed and just put his phone down, not even bothering responding anymore. Hurt shot through him as he saw couples of all orientations skating. That could be him and Blaine.

He turned around, loneliness and sadness evident in his face, and finished lacing up the skates.

"Excuse me, may I have this dance?"

Kurt froze. He knew that voice. He _loved _that voice. The voice that belonged to the man who, no matter what, would always have his heart.

"Blaine?" He breathed as he turned around. And sure enough, Blaine was there.

They talked. On the phone at least, and had managed to solve the problem, and try to salvage the _friendship_ they had. It was hard, _really _hard. It still hurt Kurt to think of what Blaine did, and Blaine hadn't even forgiven himself completely.

After that phone call, they texted once in a while, called on occasion, but Kurt hasn't seen his face since he ended things off.

He looked different. He eyes had no spark of life, his posture seemed to have shrunken down. Like, those months of separation took more of a toll on him than it did on Kurt, himself. But either way, in Kurt's eyes, he was gorgeous.

Part of Kurt was angry and wanted to run away. Just seeing his face brought back painful memories. But the other part of him wanted to hug and kiss the boy before him senseless. After all, not all the times they shared were bad.

Kurt looked at Blaine and then at the rink, "I don't skate." He said simply, and turned back in his seat.

A pressure on his shoulder stopped him.

He looked back at Blaine and the his now outstretched hand. Blaine took a deep breath and asked, "Do you trust me?"

_Yes. _

_He took the slushy for me. He always put my happiness over his. He answered my 3am phone calls when I just needed someone to listen. He payed attention. He could read me like a book. He told me right after it happened. He was, and still is, not just the love of my life, but my best friend. He's sorry._

_No._

_He was with someone. _

Blaine looked pleadingly into Kurt's eyes.

_He's very sorry._

Kurt took a deep breath and, hesitantly, grabbed Blaine's hand. The familiar spark shooting through his body when their hands touched.

Blaine breathed out, and his eyes were welling up. He shook his head with a smile and lead Kurt to the rink. Blaine stepped on the rink and helped Kurt gently onto the ice.

Kurt was a bit unsteady and used Blaine as support. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's waist, "You good?"

He nodded and looked out and saw people looking at them, but not in hate. More like, awe.

He smiled at Blaine and then, skated. Soon, Blaine lead them into the middle of the rink, just as another song started to play.

Blaine's smiled widened as he sung the opening verse.

_I'm dreaming, of a White Christmas,_

_With every Christmas card I write._

He skated behind Kurt and gently swayed with him to the beat, singing in his ear.

_May your days, _

_May your days,_

_May your days, be merry and bright,_

_And may all your Christmases be white._

Kurt smiled and started skating around Blaine, getting used to being on the ice, and started singing along.

_Woah, Woah, I'm dreaming,_

_Of a White Christmas,_

_With every Christmas card I right, ohh,_

_May your days be merry and bright._

Blaine pulled Kurt close as they sang the last notes, harmonizing beautifully,

_And may all your, Christmases be white..._

Clapping. Kurt looked and saw the rink, and even people in the platform clapping and smiling enthusiastically.

Blaine looked out to, eyes landing on Burt, who, along with the crowd, was clapping and smiling.

Kurt looked down bashfully, and then hesitantly up at Blaine again, taking in his breath-taking eyes.

"Blaine, I-" Kurt began, but the announcer cut him off.

"_What a show! Bravo! Now, unfortunately, we need the ice cleared at the moment. It needs to be cleaned, but it won't take too long so don't go anywhere!"_

Kurt sighed, and grabbed Blaine's hand, "C'mon." He said, gently pulling the other.

However, things didn't go so graceful.

As Blaine was trying to skate alongside Kurt, his skates slipped from under him and he landed harshly on his knees.

The other quickly skated over to help, arms crossed and with a small smirk on his face, "I knew it was gonna happen eventually." He said with a small chuckle, "Here." He said, extending his hand.

Blaine looked up at him, nothing but love and adoration in his eyes. He smiled, and shook his head, looking back up at the man he fell in love with, "On one condition."

Kurt blinked, "Okay?"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand gently, but didn't get up. He took a deep breath and asked the two most important words he'd ever ask in whole life.

"Marry me?"

* * *

**ARSNTYFCF6YKVKYV8KF8OT7OTKYU ! I COULDN'T RESIST!**

**OKAY, and by the way, this is gonna be a two-shot! It would be way to long as a one-shot! Next chapter should be up by Thanksgiving! **

**Love you all! **


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt could have swore his heart stopped beating.

"_Marry me?" _His mind repeated.

Blaine still had hold of Kurt's hand, and looked up to the others face. His mouth opened and closed like he was trying to say something, but the words weren't coming.

Blaine stood up, worry etched in his face. "Look Kurt, I'm not expecting a wedding in a few months or anything close. I just..." he took a deep breath, "I just want to prove to you and the entire world, that I love you, and _only _you."

Kurt looked up shakily, from their hands to the beautiful hazel eyes staring back at him. He saw Blaine starting to ramble, a habit he had when he worried he said the wrong thing, but he still couldn't get the words out of his throat.

_No... You can't. He hurt you. How can you trust him? _Kurt's brain supplied, and he looked down again.

_Yes... You can. No relationship is perfect. _His heart added in.

_No._

"These weeks without being with you only proved how much I really _need_ you in my life."

_Yes._

"You're my anchor. You're the love of my life. You're my everything."

_No._

"I know what I did was wrong, and you have every right to hate me and never want to talk to me again."

_No._

"But you gave me another shot. Right now." Kurt looked back into Blaine's eyes, which were welling in unshead tears. He squeezed Kurt's hand, "And call me selfish, but now that I have you again, I'm _never_ letting you go." He whispered.

The silence over the rink was loud and unbearable. Apparently, people from across the park had heard about the proposal, and now, were waiting in baited breath for the answer.

To Kurt, though, it felt like it was just him and Blaine.

Kurt eyes slipped closed, and he released a deep breath, and shook his head slightly.

Blaine's heart dropped, and tears fell from his eyes, as he quickly looked away.

"I was foolish to let you go once," Kurt opened his eyes and gently grabbed Blaine's chin so that they were looking at each other again. He took a deep breath, "and I'm sure as hell not gonna let that happen again."

It took a minute for he to realize what he said, but when he did, Blaine all but crashed his lips to Kurt's.

There was applause going on around them, and Kurt smiled into the kiss. He could finally kiss the person he loved without being ridiculed. Everything felt right.

_Yes._

When Blaine pulled away, he buried his head into Kurt's neck, "Gosh, I love you so much." He whispered, voice muffled with tears.

Kurt laughed, tearfully, and hugged Blaine back, happy that he was in his arms again, "I love you too."

After a while, Blaine pulled back laughing a bit, "Okay, I think they really need to clean the ice now." He still had tears streaming down his face, but the smile on his face assured Kurt it was happy tears.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed, "And my feet are killing me." He brushed his sleeves to his eyes, catching a few tears before wiping some of Blaine's, "Let's go...and no falling this time."

* * *

"I can't wait to see Rachel's reaction when I tell her." Kurt said as he snuggled up into his _fiance's _arms.

Blaine chuckled, "Well, she almost married Finn while she was still in high school. I'm sure it won't be bad."

They were both snuggled up on the couch, in front of a relaxing, warm fireplace, with _It's A Wonderful Life_ playing in the background.

"Yeah, but it's _Rachel_. Anything is possible. Speaking of which," Kurt turned in Blaine's arms a bit, and gave him a questioning look, "how did you manage to ask my dad for permission?"

"_So, what you say?" Burt asked._

_He called Blaine over when he decided he was gonna surprise visit Kurt in New York for Christmas. He was still mad at the kid for hurting his son, but Kurt forgave, so why couldn't he? He had heard the whole story, from both sides. He knew Kurt was just as much at fault as Blaine was. Besides, he knew Blaine well-enough that he was still beating himself up over everything that happened, even if all was forgiven. _

"_I don't know..." Blaine replied hesitantly, "I don't think he's all that keen to see me..."_

"_You never know. Kurt always lets his head rule over his heart, but that might not be the case this time." _

_Blaine went quiet, and bit his lip nervously. _

_Burt sighed and took off his cap. He rubbed a hand over his head and looked back up to Blaine, "You love him?"_

"_Yes." Blaine replied without a moment of hesitation. _

"_You wanna be with him? Marry him? Have a future, right?"_

"_Of course." _

"_Then how are you gonna get that, if you don't see him?" Burt asked._

_Blaine looked up, "Wait...are you...giving me permission to marry Kurt? After all I did to him?"_

_Burt smiled sadly, "No relationship is perfect. Everyone has obstacles, some worse than others. But the point is, how do you overcome them? I know you caused my son some grief, but I also know you caused him much more happiness than I could even begin to fathom. You were, and still are, the best thing for him."_

Blaine looked back down at Kurt, who had tears in his eyes for probably the twelfth time that night. He looked down worriedly at first, than Kurt reassured him with a quick smile. He pointed to his face, "Happy ones I promise."

Blaine laughed and nodded before pausing the movie and getting up from the couch. He held out a hand to Kurt, "Care to join me?"

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand. He lead them to the piano in the other room and sat down on the bench.

Kurt shook his head fondly, "You want to play piano by the fire? How cliché, Blaine Warbler." He laughed and sat down on the bench next to him.

Blaine laughed at the use of his old nickname, "You love me, anyways."

"Hmmm?" Kurt put a hand to his chin and mocked a concentrated face, "Let me get back to you on that after you give me a foot rub for standing on skates because you _had_ to propose right there."

Blaine nudged him with his elbow, "It was the _perfect _moment! And if a foot rub is the cost, then so be it." He laughed, eyes shining in happiness and just pure love.

Kurt laughed, "In the words of Puck and Santana, whipped!"

When Blaine stopped laughing, he smiled and just shook his head, "I love you."

Kurt smiled too, and gave Blaine a quick peck, "I love you too."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and placed it on the black and white keys, smiling as his hand glided over the silver, diamond-studded ring on Kurt's left hand.

Kurt caught Blaine smiling and removed his hand from Blaine's and got up from the bench. Blaine shot him a confused look.

"I'll be right back." He gave him another quick peck before running off into Rachel's room.

He came back a few minutes later, hiding something behind his back, "I was gonna decorate when I came home and since Rachel's not here I put the decorations in her room." He pulled a little mistletoe from behind his back and held it over their close faces.

Blaine smiled, "Well, I guess I could help decorate then." He said as he leaned in for a kiss.

Kurt, once again, smiled into the kiss. It wasn't anything long or heated. It was sweet, simple, and completely full of love.

Kurt pulled back and grabbed Blaine's hand, "Merry Christmas."

Blaine smiled and intertwined their fingers, "I told you, the first of many."

* * *

**FLUFF IS EVERYWHERE!**

**ASDFGHJKL!**

**Anyways, hope you liked it! **

**Enjoy! And Happy late Thanksgiving, and early Merry Christmas (or Klainemas!) **


End file.
